1) Study re-initiation and liaison;2) use of study materials (e.g., questionnaires );3) CATI interviewing;4) other data collection (e;g., pathology records, death certificates);5) data preparation;6) data processing;7) drawing buccal "swish and spit" samples from selected members of the cohort in a non-clinical setting;8) study monitoring;9) quality control;10) reporting/communicating recent research results to the cohort by direct mailings, website postings, and short articles in farm journals;11) administering a 30-minute CATI questionnaire and achieve at least a 75 percent participation rate;12) linking the AHS cohort to the State Cancer Registry and Vital Statistics Office mortality file and the National Death Index to determine cancer incidence and mortality from all causes;13) collecting buccal samples from a selected fraction (Le., approximately 1,250 samples per Field Station) of the cohort and SUbsequently sending the buccal samples to a designated laboratory;and 14) conducting any of the 4 Option items (Le., a) additional buccal cell collection, b) collecting tumor tissue for selected cancers, c) performing limited disease validation activities, and d) conducting add-on studies), if funded.